justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Land Of 1000 Dances
"Land of 1000 Dances" by Wilson Pickett is featured on Just Dance 3, Just Dance Now, and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer The coach is a green alligator with yellow spines. He wears an orange shirt underneath a purple suit with yellow buttons. He also wears dancing shoes. Because of the overall background, he resembles a school teacher. Background The routine takes place in a classroom. The class has three students: a penguin - who is behind the dancer - is sitting at her desk with her pen toughing paper, at the bottom left of the screen is an orange rhino with crayons all across his desk, and in the bottom right is a fox who is covered in blue paint and has paint splattered across his desk. At the very back of the room, there is a large chalkboard which covers up almost the whole back wall. On the chalkboard there are some fridge magnets that are shaped like the alphabet. It is in this order (left to right) N, b , E, M, A, n, c, f. And on the chalkboard, it reads land of 1000 dances in chalked cursive. In the original background, the alphabets light up and in the remake, the alphabets light up with dimmer lights. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the routine. '''All: Put your hands up and bring them down slowly making claw motions. Athousand DAnce GM.png|All Gold Moves LOT1000D GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Land Of 1000 Dances appears in the following Mashups: * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * Jailhouse Rock * Rock Lobster Trivia *This is the second song that has a school-themed background after Baby One More Time which is also in the same game. *The dancer's tail glitches a lot, as it sometimes overlaps the coat. * The coach sometimes disappears due to a glitchhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blnZEKr8iBc. * On Just Dance Wii U and Just Dance 2014, Land of 1000 Dances' avatar doesn't have the orange collar, unlike its ''Just Dance 2015'' version. * Mashed Potato Time is indirectly mentioned in the song, as was I Like It ''(which came after the release of this song) * This is the oldest song in ''Just Dance 3. * The coach was likely to have taken inspiration from the line "Do the Alligator." * The penguin might be the same one from I Don't Feel Like Dancin' which is also on Just Dance 3. Gallery Thousandansesquare.png|''Land Of 1000 Dances'' Athousanddances.jpg|''Land Of 1000 Dances'' (Remake) 1000DancesMenu.png|''Land of 1000 Dances'' on the menu athousanddances_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover 42LANDOF1000DANCES.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 42.png|''Just Dance 2015'' and Just Dance 2016 avatar Land of 1000 Dances Penguin Avatar.png|''Just Dance 2016'' Penguin's Avatar pictos-sprite (17).png|Pictograms 21 LandOf.jpg|Background Videos File:Wilson Pickett - Land Of 1000 Dances File:Just Dance 3 - Land Of 1000 Dances - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Wilson_Pickett_-_Land_of_1000_Dances_4*_Stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs